jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Kit Fisto
Tod Ich füge mal hinzu, dass er im Film anders stirbt als im Roman, wenn keiner was dagegen hat. Ausserdem könnte man (also ich machs nicht, weil ich zu faul bin^^) noch einiges aus der englischen Artikel-version übernehmen. -Mo :Nein, könnte man nicht, da nichts aus der Wookieepedia übernommen wird. In der Jedipedia wird alles selber geschrieben Jango 00:43, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) Das mit dem Tod ist verständlich anders weil man den Film nicht zu Brutal machen wollte, nach dem Buch müsste man nähmlich Kit Fistos Kopf auf dem Schreibtisch von Palpatienes Schreibtisch legen und auch wird im Buch beschrieben das Count Dookus Kopf auf der Invisible Hand durch die gegen rollt. Müsste man dies alles drehen würde das auch zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, so wurde das Drehbuch gekürtzt und der Inhalt landet im Buch Huch Signatur vergessen, sorry!--Lord Reaper 19:08, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) darth sidious offenbart sich das stimmt nicht,anakin sagte zu meister windu dass der kanzler der sith-lord ist,sie wussten das schon bevor sie dorthin kamen,lies mal das buch uzm dreier ;) Mfg, [[Benutzer:Naga Sadow|''Naga Sadow]] ~ [[User Talk:Naga Sadow|Grab auf Korriban]] 11:47, 25. Jan. 2009 (CET)Naga Sadow P.S.:änder das mal ok,ich habs mal überarbeitet Mfg, [[Benutzer:Naga Sadow|Naga Sadow]] ~ [[User Talk:Naga Sadow|Grab auf Korriban]] 11:57, 25. Jan. 2009 (CET)Naga Sadow Spoiler Kann der Spoiler raus? Die Folge müsste heute auf Pro7 gelaufen sein wenn ich mich nicht irre. Meister Yoda Ich Bin 21:17, 25. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Naja.... das ist aber erst sehr kurz... ich würde die Warnung noch so ne Woch oder so drin lassen. 21:19, 25. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Spoiler bleiben bis einen Monat nach erscheinen in deutsch drin. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 22:00, 25. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::macht aber irgendwie kein Sinn, der Ziel ist es doch, die Jedipedia so vollständig wie möglich zu machen und nimmt dann nicht Sachen hin, die halt so sind ?! Also Ich finde das eher .. wie soll man sagen ... schwachsinnig! Es ist Fakt, da brauch man doch keine Monate warten .. oh man ... mfg (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 88.153.173.41 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 21. Feb. 2009, 10:33:13) ::::Bis auf die eine Sache in der Infobox ist ja alles drin. Mit den Serien sind wir auch grad eine neue Spoilerpolitik am ausarbeiten, da es hier ja etwas anders läuft als bei Büchern, bei denen wir die Leser eine gewisse Zeit davor schützen wollen, ungewollt auf Inhalte zu stossen, die man lieber zuerst selbst im Buch lesen will. Pandora Diskussion 10:36, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::::Und morgen kommt die Spoilerwarnung ja auch raus. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:56, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) Meister Weiß einer von euch, wer Kit Fistos Meister war, und kann die Quelle dazu angeben?--- Nutella - 23:59, 1. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Denk mal scharf nach. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 00:26, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Bei Wookieepedia steht, Yoda wäre sein Meister. Es ist aber keine Quelle dazu bekannt. Es könnte ja sein, weil Yoda viele Jedi ausgebildet hat, aber wenn keine Quelle bekannt ist, dann ist es eine Vermutung. Ich dachte, dass es eine offizielle Quelle dazu gibt und, dass das jemand weiß. Na ja--- Nutella - 10:04, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) Alter Stimmt es, dass Kit 62 VSY geboren ist? So steht es hier. Nutella 20:34, 19. Mai 2009 (CEST) Lesenswert Diskussion Juni 2009 (abgebrochen) ''Diese Kandidatur lief vom 07.Juni 2009 bis zum 14.Juni 2009 * : Nach meiner Meinung ist der Artikel interressant und lesenswert. кїт гıѕто ²ى -- (Kommunikation|Lego) 00:26, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) (Keine 50 Edits im Artikelraum) * : Der Artikel ist lesenswert. Joni 07:24, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Obwohl ich selbst an diesem Artikel mitgeschrieben habe, muss ich leider mein erstes Kontra hier in der JP geben. Die Biografie ist zum einen nicht vollständig und zum anderen finde ich das mit dem Absatz über Aayla etwas missverständlich. Es hört sich für jm. der die Kamino Quelle nicht hat so an als ob er sie nur küssen wollte doch gibt er Aayla Sauerstoff zum atmen. In der Biografie fehlt dieser Absatz. Außerdem fehlen seine Missionen auf Devaron, Kamino und Cato Neimoidia. Tut mir wirklich sehr leid aber da fehlt zu viel. Vielleicht kann ich aber auch noch ein Pro geben, falls das alles verbessert bzw. ergänzt wird. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 17:31, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist noch unvollständig und wurde jetzt auch Under Construction genommmen, daher ist die Wahl eigendlich überflüssig. 'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 21:12, 08. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Da müsst noch einiges gemacht werden, und Shaak Ti hat sich der Sache ja schon angenommen. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 23:53, 13. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Da der Artikel aufgrund der angesprochenen Mängel bereits ''Under Construction ist und wir drei Gegenstimmen gegenüber einer Fürstimme (+ eine ungültige) haben, wird die Wahl hiermit abgebrochen. Bel Iblis 23:56, 13. Jun. 2009 (CEST) "Vor allem grinste er oft" sollte dieser satz nicht wie zuvor bei "hinter den kulissen" stehen? ich finde persönlich, dass es da nicht reinpasst (hört sich komisch an) und selbst hab ich keine quelle, die das zu 100% beweist. zumindest fällt mir keine ein. wenn es eine gibt, wär ich ganz froh, wenn man die mir nennen könnte. danke .:Kit-Fisto:.23:50, 23. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Hier ist ein Missverständis: Ich habe da Quellen angegeben in denen er oft grinst. So, wie ich das verstehe, meinst du, dass es eine Quellen geben soll, in der erwähnt wird, dass er oft grinst... Und wenn du uns dann bei dem Projekt helfen kannst/willst, trage dich dann in dem UC mit ~~~~ ein. Und gib in einer Klammer dahinter an, was genau du bearbeiten willst. Am besten machst du das unter Shaak Ti... Nutella -- Gerichtssaal -- 19:45, 24. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Bist du dir sicher, dass er wirklich grinst. Bei anderen Spezies kann eine derartige Mimik auch etwas ganz andres Bedeuten als bei Menschen. Auserdem gehöhrt so etwas nicht in den Einleitungssatz. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:00, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Gehört definitiv nicht hier rein. Denn das ist, wie Ackbar sagte, eine Interpretationsfrage und zudem gewissermassen Ansichtssache. Wenn, dann sollte das unter "Hinter den Kulissen" stehen... Gruss --Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 19:07, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Es gibt schon Quellen, wo das wirklich als Grinsen benannt wird. Ich finde das passt sprachlich nicht in die einleitung. Ich trage mich erstmal nicht ein, muss meine Quellen nochmal durchlesen, kann so in 2 wochen nochmal machen. les jetzt erstmal ein anderes buch zuende, danach kann ich die nochmal lesen. .:Kit-Fisto:. Jedi-Polizei Im Teil Saesee Tiin und Agen Kolar wird gesagt, dass er das letzte Mitglied der Jedi-Polizei ist. Was ist die Jedi-Polizei?Saesee Tiin 18:09, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Die gibts wohl gar nicht, siehe JP:LD#Jedi-Polizei. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:15, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Battlefront II man könnte bei HINTER DEN KULISSEN vielleicht noch hinzufügen, dass man ihn mit dem Battlepack auf einigen Karten auch spielen kann und dass er der einzige Jedi ist, der sogenannte FORCE-BUBBLES verschießen kann (weiß-blaue Macht-kugeln in Kopfgröße, die verheerenden Schaden zufügen können)! Dann ,müse Battlefront 2 aber noch als Quelle ganz unten angeführt werden ;) Disting, Soresu-Meister 17:51, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Ich glaube nicht, dass das akzeptiert wird, da es nur nach einem bestimmten Download geht, der nicht von LucasArts ist. Sonst müsste man ja jeden Hack und Download auflisten. Der Download hat eh einen Fehler, da Kit Fistos Tentakel nicht nur bis zum Nacken gehen, sondern noch viel länger sind. 18:17, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) wie du meinst^^ Disting, Soresu-Meister 18:21, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Kit, Fisto, beides oder gar nichts? Kann man ihn Kit, Fisto oder beides nennen? oder heißt es immer Kit Fisto. (kommt in einer Quelle nur das eine, nur das andere oder gar beides vor?) .:Kit-Fisto:.23:39, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Er heißt Kit Fisto mit vollem Namen. Sein Name wird nur manschmal abgekürzt. Als Kit und manchmal auch als Fisto. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat'']] 23:57, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::ok, vielen dank. Ich hab bisher, glaub ich, nämlich immer nur "Meister Fisto" gelesen. Ist zwar nur eine Vermutung, könnten ja aber Vor- und Nachname sein. Hab außerdem den Text etwas überarbeitet, formales, Sätze meineserachtens verbessert, kleine informationen hinzugefügt. .:Kit-Fisto:.00:11, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST)